Amy Hood Daughter of Robin Hood
by iCuByBsBa
Summary: Amy, is a normal girl, who just flunked her english test. When she thought her life couldn't get much worst, she gets into a time warp where she never been. How is she ever going to get out of this mess?


Amy Hood; daughter of Robin Hood  
Chapter one  
[IN the morning, you see everything is peaceful until a girl is running for  
a bus with a doughnut in her mouth and a book opens in her other hand. She  
starts to yell and shout after the bus.]  
Amy- mphfph...stop... mphfphmphtmphf... now!  
[She does this pose with one hand out for the bus when her doughnut falls  
to the ground. She gets very angry and frustrated.]  
Amy- argh! Why does this always happens to me?  
[She is running and its 8:30. She sees two people and she goes up to them.]  
Amy- hey Tim! Hey Hanna!  
Tim/Hanna- hey!  
[They walk in together and they take their seats. Amy sits and sighs and  
then the teacher comes in. and writes "quiz" on the board.]  
Teacher- now let us start our quiz, shall we?  
[Amy panics.]  
Amy- huh? (she looks at her book open to the same page as before) argh! I  
did it again!  
[Later, she is walking with a depressed face on while Tim and Hanna catches  
up with her.]  
Hanna- Amy! Amy, wait for us!  
[She turns around and she has a depressed/scary face on. Both of her  
friends are freaked out.]  
Tim- well... Robin Hood isn't that important...  
Amy- when you get a 24 it is!  
Hanna- clam down and just chill  
Amy- I can't chill! This is so annoying! Argh!  
[Her cell phone is ringing and she picks it up.]  
Amy- hello?  
Voice- help!  
Amy- who is this?  
Voice- Help! Robin Hood is in danger! Help him!  
Amy- is this a prank call?  
Voice- he's about to be hung at the king's castle! Save him!  
Amy- how rude! Good bye!  
[She hangs up and looks more frustrated.]  
Hanna- who was that?  
Amy- no one... just no one... anyway I got to go to work now... so I'll talk to  
you guys later...  
Hanna- sure  
Tim- see you later, Amy!  
[She blushes and smiles.]  
Amy- okay  
[Later she's locking the café and she's walking home when some one is  
leaving the other way from the café.]  
Person1- thanks for you help, Amy! I don't know what I would do without  
you!  
Amy- no problem! Bye!  
[She starts walking down the street when she noticed a man being chased by  
another man. She follows him into the alley.]  
Man- give me your money!  
Boy- please... I have no money sir...  
Man- well... you're going to pay something for wasting me time... and trust me...  
it's not going to be pretty...  
Amy- hey! Leave him alone!  
[She punches him before he could hit her and he falls on the ground  
unconscious. She wipes her hands together in satisfaction.]  
Amy- you don't need to thank me...  
[The boy runs into the sewer.]  
Amy- hey!  
[She runs after him and goes into the sewer. She cased him into a corner  
and she stops and pants a little to catch a breath.]  
Amy- hey! You shouldn't be playing in a sewer... and you should at least say  
thank you when-  
Boy- teleport!  
[A huge wave comes in and swallows Amy and the boy.]  
Amy- help! Some one... help... me!... ahhhhhhhhh!  
[She goes down in the water and she looks up and sees her bubbles going up  
to the light and then it turns black. Later, she's coughing and she wakes  
up in a pound. She climbs out and rinses everything she was wearing. She  
stands up and looks around.]  
Amy-...hmmm... the sewers look pretty nice...  
[She is walking around and she notice a couple of arrows and a bow with a  
target on the tree.]  
Amy- hey! I never did archery since the first grade! *giggle giggle* good  
memories!  
[She picks it up and examines it.]  
Amy- hmmm... let's see if I'm rusty...  
[She aims it at the target and she shoots. She gets it directly in the bull-  
eyes. She jumps in excitement.]  
Amy- heh heh... I still got it  
Guy- drop that arrow!  
[She turns around and she sees a hot guy with a crossbow.]  
Guy- drop it now!  
[She drops it and she takes a step back.]  
Guy- who are you?  
Amy-... why do you need to know?  
Boy- stop!  
[A young boy comes out and the guy looks at him.]  
Boy- don't hurt her!  
Guy- why not? Explain your reason!  
Boy- she is the one who saved me from the other world!  
Guy- what!  
Amy- so you are the one from the alley?!  
Boy- yes. I'm sorry. I didn't thank you. I didn't want you to get involed  
with me.  
Amy- oh no problem... I guess...  
Boy- my name is John. I'm very grateful for your help!  
Amy- No problem! Oh and I'm Amy.  
[They shake hands.]  
John- and that's my step brother, Eric.  
Eric- nice meeting you...  
[He leaves and Amy looks at him while he leaves.]  
John- wow! You got it in the center!  
[Amy looks at the targets and blushes.]  
Amy- really?  
John- wow! Who taught you how to do that?  
Amy- um... well I actually taught myself...  
John- really? That's amazing! Hey can you try being blindfolded?  
Amy- I could try...  
[Later, she's about 90 meters away from the target and blindfolded. John is  
watching in amazement and excitement.]  
john-... okay... now!  
[She shots the arrow and she gets it in the center again. John jumps up and  
down.]  
John- wow! That was so awesome!  
[She takes off the blind fold and she sees where she hit. She blushes.  
While this is happening, Eric sees from a distances and is staring at Amy.]  
Eric- could she be the replacement we need to save us?  
End. 


End file.
